


Home

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fingering, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, f/f - Freeform, soft smut, there’s some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: A dinner with Alisa that was full of teasing is finally led home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi, school has me exhausted but i still managed to write alisa (almost?) smut
> 
>  
> 
> also there’s this cute girl at school that i started talking to and i just hope she’s gay too

After what seemed to be the longest and most agonizing dinner full of lustful glances and teasing touches, you and Alisa were in the private comfort of your home. Here you could kiss Alisa freely and passionately as you helped her sit up on top of the counter, like you were doing now.

Her hands held onto your shoulders as your own were placed on her cheeks, leaning her face down to where your lips could reach hers. You began moving your hands down her shoulders to slip off her cardigan and hooked your fingers on the thin straps of her (incredibly short, yet stunning) dress to slide them down as well. You pulled away from the kiss not only to pull the top of the dress below her breasts, but to admire her flushed face and swollen pink lips, too.

“You’re so gorgeous, Alisa. I feel so lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend like you.” One of your hands went to move loose strands of hair behind her ear while the other slid up her right thigh under her dress, a smile growing onto your face upon hearing her softly giggle.

“If anything, I’m lucky to have you, my dear,” her hand moved to caress your cheek. “Always so sweet and thoughtful. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

Alisa leaned down to place a kiss on your forehead before pulling your face up to kiss you on the lips once more.

Your hand under her dress moved to place itself at the apex of her legs and found its way under her panties to rub small circles on her clit. In response, Alisa wrapped her long legs around you and sighed against your lips, which granted you access to move your tongue in her mouth.  
After playing with her clit, you slipped a finger into her warmth and curled it slightly. Once you felt that Alisa was wet enough, you added more three more fingers and set a fast pace that caused Alisa to jolt her hips forward every once in a while.  
Alisa rested her face in the crook of your neck, letting out small moans as you whispered small praises into her ear.

You could tell that the straps of her dress were digging a bit into her arms, but she didn’t seem to mind as she tried to keep up with your fingers drilling in and out of her.

“You’re taking my fingers in so well, Alisa. You must have been wanting this since before we even went out to dinner, right?” You only got a quiet whimper in response.

You could tell she getting close by how her pussy just clenched around your fingers and how her panting got louder. You quickened the movement of your fingers and curled them one last time as Alisa climaxed all over them.

You slowly pulled out your fingers as Alisa tried to calm her breathing and buried her face deeper in your neck. Once she finally lifted her head, you made sure to look her straight in the eyes as you brought your fingers coated in her essence to your mouth and licked them clean.  
You watched as her pupils dilated and heard as her breath hitched.

“[Name], dear,” she wrapped her arms around your shoulders as she sat up straight and kept her gaze on your eyes. “I think we should continue this in the bedroom.”


End file.
